


Experiments

by winterfirehair



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dominant Will Byers, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Submissive Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfirehair/pseuds/winterfirehair
Summary: When Will for the first time suggests oral sex to Mike, Mike has a hard time to not spit his soda into his boyfriend's face.





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Deepthroating

When Will for the first time suggests oral sex to Mike at age sixteen, shortly after the younger boy's birthday, Mike has a hard time to not spit his soda into his boyfriend's slightly flushed face.

It's not like they are innocent. They've been together for three years and once Will felt comfortable with being touched again after they managed to defeat the Mindflayer, they started experimenting just like the hormonal teenagers they were. It had been shy first kisses and holding hands at first, but soon they had taken things further. It felt natural that their kisses got deeper, lips parting and tongues touching and teeth clashing clumsily. Hands roaming over soft skin, little gasps and sounds of surprise and pleasure in the air.

On Mike's fifteenth birthday, Will had given him his first handjob. It had been messy and a bit awkward, despite the fact that they had experimented for some time already, but ever since they couldn't leave their hands to themselves. Sleepovers lead to heavy make-out-sessions and it was getting harder to keep that part of their relationship a secret. Especially since Will, even with the lingering trauma of what happened those few years ago, seemed to be incredibly touch-starved at all times.

And so it's Will who leads their little experiments on. He's not exactly the dominant one in their relationship per se, but then again, none of them is. There are no roles in their relationship. But most of the time it's Will who kisses Mike; Will who slides his hands down Mike's body, exploring the familiar, soft skin.

Will, who tells Mike that he wants to try pleasing him using his mouth.

Mike is coughing, his face red as he tries to cough up the lemonade he has breathed in. It's not that he can't think of this, but Will has surprised him with the suggestion. The older boy claps his back awkwardly.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't want to..."

"It's okay", Mike gasps, "I'm fine. That was just... unexpected."

He takes a deep breath, glad to feel that he's able to properly breathe again. Will still looks at him worriedly.

"Are you sure?"

Mike nods. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm fine."

There's a moment of silence, then Will opens his mouth to say something, but Mike is faster than him.

"I want to do it."

Will closes his mouth again and looks at him with surprise written on his pale face. Mike bites his lip.

"I want you to... do this. Like, I mean, only if you still want to. I wouldn't... You know, you don't have to and if you don't like it you can always stop and -"

His rambling is cut off by Will pressing his lips on Mike's, who after a short second of surprise sighs and wraps his arms around the slender boy. He already knows this impulsive side of his boyfriend and honestly, he loves it. If it wasn't for Will's sudden actions, they probably would still only hold hands and blush like mad every time they kissed. There would be no sloppy kisses when no one's looking, no nightly handjobs when Lucas and Dustin are sleeping just a few feet away from them. It's always been Will who had initiated those things and Mike is thankful for that.

The kiss soon turns more heated, and Mike shudders when Will gently pushes him on his back on his bed where they had been sitting. The smaller teen pins his dark-haired boyfriend down with ease, straddling him in the process to grind down onto him. Mike gasps into the kiss, gripping Will's shoulders.

No matter how many times they've done this before, it never stops feeling foreignly amazing, sinful and yet so heavenly. Mike can't help but moan as Will increases the pressure on his clothed crotch. He's always been sensitive and easily aroused and Will knows this, using it shamelessly to his advantage. And Mike loves the control his boyfriend has over him.

Will's hands slip under Mike's shirt, eager to feel the soft skin of Mike's chest and belly, and the firm muscles beneath. Mike's in the perfect middle of being skinny and being muscular; his skin flawless and almost translucent, like that of a china doll. Sometimes Will catches himself just looking at Mike when the other teen changes or walks around without a shirt in the summer, not having second thoughts, but just admiring the beauty that is his boyfriend.

Right now though, he doesn't want to only look. He wants to feel Mike, he wants to taste him. Nipping the younger boy's lip softly, he ends the kiss, earning a breathless whine from Mike that makes him smile.

"Shush. Do you want Nancy to hear you?"

Mike bites his lip. Will's right, Nancy is in her room only on the other side of the corridor and while he's pretty sure she's listening to music, he really doesn't want her to hear. Even though he knows that she's not dumb and probably knows what's going on with him and Will.

Pleased with the way Mike tries to be silent - even though he's still shifting beneath him, clearly restless - Will pushes Mike's shirt up to expose the younger's upper body.

He takes his time, teasing Mike with soft touches, using only his fingertips to caress the boy's ribs and nipples, until Mike's body is covered in goosebumps and he's whining, shifting and bucking his hips, clawing on Will's hips, pressing him down on his crotch to create this delicious friction that just isn't enough. Will smiles the whole time, loving every second of Mike loosing control.

"Will, please...", Mike whispers, his chest rising and falling with his fast breathing. The look he gives Will is pleading and Will can't help but feel proud that he once again made Mike beg. He loves doing it, loves how he's able to take control and how willing Mike is to let him have it.

Not able to resist the dark-haired beauty beneath him, Will shifts so he's able to kneel between Mike's legs. With skillful fingers, he quickly opens Mike's pants and pulls them down together with his briefs.

Just like Will had already been able to feel before, Mike is hard, the tip of his cock glistening with precum. Will feels his mouth water, he's eager to taste his boyfriend, but he doesn't want to rush things either, so he gently wraps his hand around the base and gives it a soft squeeze for now, helping Mike to get used to the touch. Ever since the Mindflayer incident, Will's hands have been colder than usual, and even though Mike says he doesn't mind, Will knows from experience that it can be unpleasant especially in such a sensitive area.

Mike shivers - partly from the pleasure of finally being touched there, partly from the cold of Will's skin on his heatened flesh - and gives a little moan, closing his eyes as he fists the bedsheets.

Biting his lip, Will lets his eyes wander over the teen in front of him, drinking up the beautiful view. Mike's hair is sticking to his reddened face and his lips are parted. One day, Will wants to draw Mike like that, lost in pleasure.

Once Will starts moving his hand, Mike starts writhing, little whines and moans leaving his lips. Will can tell that he's trying to keep himself quiet, but he's failing and it's oddly beautiful.

He can feel sticky precum coating his fingertips and the urge to taste his boyfriend returns. It's so strong that Will can't help but shift, so he can lean down and give the tip of Mike's cock a quick, kittenish lick.

For a moment, Mike forgets to breathe. He's not even able to make a sound, just buck hips, which makes his cock slide along Will's tongue and bump against the teen's lips.

Will doesn't need more of an reaction. Wrapping his lips around the tip, he presses his tongue against it, savouring the musky taste. It doesn't exactly taste good, but it's Mike's taste and so he decides he likes it anyways.

Mike can barely silence a moan by slapping his hand over his mouth. His head is spinning and he has to fight the urge to just push Will down on his cock. He really doesn't want to hurt his boyfriend, but it's hard to control himself. It's too much and he wants to scream because he feels like his chest will burst if he doesn't let the feelings he's experiencing out. Instead, he just whines and bites down on his hand, not feeling the pain of his teeth marking his own skin.

His boyfriend feels him shaking beneath him, but he's just as lost in pleasure as Mike is. The hot, sticky flesh on his tongue is foreign, but he likes the feeling, likes the taste, likes what kind of reaction he's able to get from Mike. He wants more and, since he has a more or less sexually active brother who awkwardly answered everything Will has asked him, he knows at least in theory what he can do to please his boyfriend.

When Will starts bobbing his head, letting Mike's cock slide between his lips, taking it deeper every time and at the same time using his tongue on the shaft and the tip, Mike can't hold back anymore. Entangling one hand in Will's hair, he pushes him down deeper, bucking his hips. Irritated, Will holds his hips down, but he lets Mike take control over the speed he's bobbing his head at, not minding that his boyfriend's cock is sliding deeper every time, until his lips touch the base, Mike's dark pubic hair tickling his nose. For a moment, he's afraid he might either has to sneeze or to gag, but neither reflex kicks in. His body simply accepts the act.

Mike, lost in his pleasure, is shaking. His body cramps and the grip in Will's hair tightens to a point where it's almost painful, causing the boy to moan. The vibration is enough to get Mike over the edge, and he comes down Will's throat with a shout.

Will swallows, more as a reflex than actual want, and then pulls back to cough one, two times. His throat feels weirdly sore and there's spit hanging from his slightly swollen lips, but seeing Mike like this, his hair sticking to his face and his body limp, but still buzzing from the aftermath of his orgasm, is absolutely worth it.

Gently, he cleans his boyfriend with some wet tissues, and by the time he's done Mike has regained his senses, sitting up slowly. He's clearly searching for words. What is he supposed to say now? Thank you? It sounds incredibly stupid.

Will takes that decision from him. Flopping down next to Mike and kissing his cheek, he smiles at the dark haired teen. "That was kinda awesome."

"You liked it?"

Mike bites his lip. He knows that he's been pretty rough with Will and he feels kind of bad for it. As if he had read his thoughts, his boyfriend takes his hand and squeezes it.

"Yeah. You know what? I'd love to do it again actually."

The dark haired teen steals a kiss from his boyfriend. Will's lips taste a little weird - it's his own taste, Mike realizes - but he doesn't mind.

"Not before I get to do it to you first."


End file.
